


Spring Fling

by Farbautidottir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Male Character, Dorms, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gay Male Character, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Post-Break Up, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farbautidottir/pseuds/Farbautidottir
Summary: When Percy's best friend, Oliver, gets dumped by his boyfriend, Percy wants to do nothing more than console him. Somehow in doing so, Percy recognizes he has feelings he's never noticed before.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley & Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	Spring Fling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaarina_Riddle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaarina_Riddle/gifts).



> Gifting this to you because I couldn't finish in time for Spring Fling, but your FlintWood love inspired me to write this tale.

Curtis’ snores filled the Gryffindor seventh years’ dorm room in a soft pattern that did nothing to soothe Percy’s anxiety. The room was stuffy, the fire way too hot for the night’s warmer spring air. Percy, who typically slept in full pajamas, had hours ago stripped off his pajama top and now only wore his bottoms. He couldn’t get comfortable though, and it only had a little bit to do with the temperature.

Oliver still hadn’t returned for the night. Typically this wasn’t a big deal—despite that Percy was Head Boy and had to ensure all students were in their common rooms after curfew—because Oliver and Percy were close friends, and Percy knew that Oliver could only see his boyfriend after curfew. This was due to the fact that no one knew Oliver was dating anyone, let alone a guy, let alone the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Marcus Flint. In fact, only Percy knew. At least, he was the only person Oliver had told. Who Marcus had told was not knowledge Percy was privy to.

The issue tonight was that Oliver was much later than normal, and Percy was worried something had happened. Even for a strong, talented seventh year wizard like Oliver Wood, Hogwarts wasn’t exactly the safest place. Even less so after the madman Sirius Black had attacked Percy’s youngest brother only a month ago right here in Gryffindor Tower.

He flipped over with a huff, trying to convince himself everything was probably fine, and he didn’t need to go out searching for Oliver. He could, of course, being Head Boy, but he didn’t want to be that guy.

Besides, if Oliver was this late, he was probably doing something with Marcus that he’d been talking about doing for the past several weeks, and Percy didn’t exactly want to think about that. He punched his pillow and attempted to settle into it as he decidedly tried not to think about _that_.

The alternative, of course, was that Oliver had died somehow, which was extremely less tolerable than him finally having sex with his boyfriend, all things considered. Still, Percy really did not want either scenario to have played out, and yet, Oliver was not back.

The dorm’s door opened soon after he’d punched his pillow and then closed again with a very quiet click. There was a shuffle of Oliver crossing the room and changing into his pajamas. Then it was only Curtis’ snores again as Oliver had climbed into his bed and not done anything else to prepare for the next day.

Percy relaxed. Oliver was back. He wasn’t dead, and maybe he’d lost his virginity tonight, but at least he wasn’t dead. He turned on his back again, closing his eyes finally and easing into his mattress.

Then he heard it.

The heartbreaking sound of muffled sobs. Oliver was crying. He was alone in his bed, crying. Percy froze. All of him wanted to go to his friend and comfort him, but maybe that would be inappropriate? If Oliver was upset, then maybe something had happened with Marcus. But then, maybe they had had sex and Oliver was regretting it?

He couldn’t just let him suffer alone, whatever the reason, so he slipped out of his bed and crossed the two meters to Oliver’s bed.

Oliver was facing away from him in the fetal position, shaking with sobs, and Percy thought he should somehow announce himself. It was awkward though, and finally he decided to just get in the bed and hold his friend.

They had done this before over the years, so he didn’t think it would be entirely startling or unwelcomed, though he did wonder if this was the right time for it. Maybe Oliver wanted to be alone?

He was already under the covers as this thought crossed his mind, and he wrapped an arm around Oliver hoping he’d not done the wrong thing. Oliver clutched his forearm, pressing it against his chest as it rose and fell in uncontrolled heaves. Percy inched closer so their bodies were flush, and Oliver gripped tighter to him, as if his arm was a lifesaver and he was drowning. When he did this, any doubts Percy had before vanished, and he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply against Oliver’s broad back. Sometime soon after, he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Percy woke hours later to the ring of his alarm clock. He reached out to smack it only to roll on top of Oliver in the process. They both woke with a start, confused about where they were and what was going on. Percy had comforted Oliver many times, but he’d never actually fallen asleep in Oliver’s bed before.

As it was, his body was basically on top of Oliver—shirtless—and Oliver’s arms were around his bare torso. Their faces were closer than they’d ever been before. A jolt of nerves fluttered in Percy’s stomach, and he suddenly felt both very nervous and mortified at once.

He pulled away quickly, apologizing profusely, and scrambled out of the bed to turn off his alarm before it woke the entire dorm up.

“Perce?” Oliver whispered from his bed.

Percy turned to find Oliver staring at him, his hazel brown eyes wide and blinking. He ran a hand through his fringe that only covered a couple inches of his forehead.

“You okay?” he asked Percy.

“Course, yeah,” Percy whispered back.

Oliver beckoned him back with a hand motion. Percy hesitated. He had stuff to get done before breakfast and classes. Besides, what would everyone else say if they woke up to find Percy half-naked in Oliver’s bed?

He reminded himself that he was the only person who knew that Oliver liked guys, and since he’d only just been dumped by his longtime girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater, a few weeks back, they probably wouldn’t think anything of it. Especially when they found out Oliver was upset. Of course, the reason he was upset would have to be a secret. Otherwise the entire premise of him being in Oliver’s bed would just be…questionable.

By the time his brain went through all of this, Oliver had already rolled his eyes, gotten out of bed, and marched over to Percy. He threw open the curtains around Percy’s bed and shoved him into it. Percy’s bed was against the wall, and he yelped with pain as the force of Oliver’s push caused his head to slam into the stone.

“Sorry,” Oliver whispered, climbing in after him.

He pulled Percy’s head down, assessing the damage and declaring it, “All fine. No blood.”

Percy leaned against the wall, still tired but very awake.

“Are you okay?” Oliver asked again quietly.

“I’m fine. But you don’t need to ask me that. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Not you’re not.”

Oliver chewed the inside of his lower lip and then shook his head. Tears leaked from his eyes and Percy adjusted himself so he could wipe them off Oliver’s cheeks.

“What happened?” Percy asked.

“Marcus broke up with me.” It came out quieter than a whisper.

“I’m so sorry, Ollie.”

Oliver shook his head vigorously. “It was awful.”

“What was his reason?

“You know how he and Malfoy and those two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, pretended to be Dementors in the match against Ravenclaw a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah, that was stupid. They got in a lot of trouble for it.”

“Well, not enough. I yelled at him right afterwards. Said it wasn’t at all funny, that someone could’ve gotten really hurt—including him. He apologized for it and said he’d make it up to me. Then last night, he’d said he wanted to meet alone somewhere. And I thought he meant for it to be romantic, that he was gonna make up for his actions at the Ravenclaw match finally. Honestly, I thought he wanted to take the next step in our relationship. God, I’m such an idiot.”

Oliver covered his face as he began to cry again. Percy put a comforting hand on his knee until Oliver was able to talk again.

“He said that we weren’t compatible. And I told him that I loved him, and didn’t he love me, and he said—” Oliver choked then quietly wailed. “He said that he never loved me because he couldn’t love someone like me.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Because…because my dad’s a Muggleborn,” Oliver whispered.

Percy never felt so angry before. It rose within him like wildfire, slowed at first by the underbrush of Oliver’s cracked voice attempting to explain how Marcus’ father was pressuring him to agree to an arranged pureblood marriage. Then it rose fast and hot, high into the trees, licking their leaves as it raged within him. Spreading in plumes of smoldering fury. He could rip Marcus Flint apart if the boy stood before him right now. He wished he did. He wanted to destroy him.

“He won’t get away with this,” Percy said coldly.

“Huh?” Oliver peered up at him.

“He can’t hurt you like this and get away with it.”

“Percy, it’s fine, really. I just feel stupid and hurt.”

But it wasn’t fine, and Percy couldn’t help feeling so angry.

“I could kill him. He’s such an idiot. You’re perfect, how could he walk away from that? He should just stand up to his dad.”

“Percy, it’s not like that. He can’t…He can’t just stand up to his dad.”

“Because he’s a coward.”

“No, because his dad would disown him,” Oliver said.

“There are worse things than being disowned. Treating you like this, for example,” Percy protested.

“I’m such an idiot.” Oliver shook his head. “I can’t believe I didn’t see this coming, especially with N.E.W.T.s coming up. Of course, he’d be focusing on the future. He said from the beginning we couldn’t last. That he had to marry a pureblood witch and we could never be something official. I brought this on myself, really. I’m just so, so stupid.”

“You’re not stupid,” Percy said, but Oliver was a tearful mess again and he knew his words would go unheard. Instead, he pulled his roommate into his chest, forgetting he had no top on, until Oliver’s wet face touched his bare skin. The sensation sent tingles through his body. Percy hoped Oliver would be too distracted by his own crying to notice the fast hammering of his heart. He rubbed Oliver’s back until Curtis’ alarm went off some while later, calming down himself in the process as well.

“We should get up before Curtis does,” Oliver whispered, wiping his face.

“Here,” Percy said, grabbing his wand and casting a glamor charm to hide the signs that Oliver had been crying as much as he had.

“Thanks,” Oliver whispered.

“Of course.”

“For all of it. You’re such a great friend.”

“Don’t mention it. It’s nothing. You were there for me when Penny dumped me.”

“Yeah but…You seemed less upset?”

“I wasn’t. I guess I just showed it differently,” Percy assured him. Though he thought maybe that wasn’t true. It had actually been a little bit of a relief when Penny ended things because he was starting to wonder what their future would even look like, plus she didn’t seem serious enough about their N.E.W.T.s and he really couldn’t afford any distractions. Though why she ended things, well that really confirmed for him that she didn’t understand who he was and what mattered to him.

“Gotcha. I mean, what happened really, anyway? You never really said.”

“She thought I was too intense.”

“Well…that might be true.”

“Says the guy who requires double Quidditch practice every day.”

Oliver gave him a shove. “If we actually played well enough to win, then I wouldn’t need to have double practices!”

Percy grinned.

“Fine,” Oliver said. “You’re right. I’m too intense. Why did Penny think you are? Because of your academics?”

“Actually no,” Percy admitted, swinging his legs off the bunk and hopping to the ground. “She and I had a wager on the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, and she said that I was too intense about winning. I called her a sore loser, you know, as a joke, and she said she wasn’t going to give me the money I’d won. And when I told her she had to, because that was what was fair, she said I was too intense about everything. Too competitive. Too ambitious. Too much for her.”

“Oh.” Oliver had walked to his wardrobe by then and was pulling out his school robes. “How much was the wager?”

“Ten Galleons.”

“She got that upset about ten Galleons?” Oliver said as he undressed.

Percy looked away quickly as Oliver stripped off his pants for fresh ones. He was facing away, sure, but it was still a lot of nakedness, and he didn’t want Curtis to look over and catch him seemingly watching Oliver. Especially not when he himself was half-naked.

“Er, yeah, she did,” Percy managed to reply.

“Isn’t her family rich though? I mean, not like Malfoy rich, but you know, like McLaggen rich.”

Cormac McLaggen was two years below them, but always trying to rival Oliver for some reason. He even tried out for Keeper every year, as if he’d somehow beat Oliver for the position. Oliver said it was because they were both from Scottish families, and that their clans never got along historically, but Percy didn’t get it. Regardless, Cormac McLaggen was probably the wealthiest Gryffindor student—other than Harry Potter, of course, but you’d never know he had any money unless you’d seen inside his vault like Percy had two years ago.

“The Hayworths aren’t that rich, but I know what you mean. No, they’re more like the Patils, or even the Changs,” Percy said, knowing Oliver would know about Cho Chang’s family since she too was Scottish.

“Oh, shit!” Oliver exclaimed.

“Oi, too loud for this hour,” Curtis mumbled from across the dorm, finally out of his bed.

“Sorry, mate!” Oliver said loudly, throwing Percy a playful smile. He was now dressed in his trousers and his shirt was on but unbuttoned. He crossed over to Percy, who was only wearing his trousers.

“What was the cussing for?” Percy asked, quickly fumbling for his shirt and failing to find it before Oliver approached.

“Spring Fling,” Oliver whispered. “I was supposed to take Marcus. I already told McGonagall I was bringing a non-Scots with me!”

“I’m sure you can tell her the person had to cancel. What exactly does it entail?” Percy asked.

“It’s like a dance. I mean, it’s an event, but the part you would bring someone to is like a dance.”

“You were going to bring him to a dance? Like as a date?” Percy asked, so shocked he forgot to whisper. Oliver glared at him and Percy murmured a quick, “Sorry.”

“It’s fine. And yes, I was. I’m such an idiot. Why did I think he’d even stick around until then? He didn’t really even say yes to coming. I just…assumed he would because he’d want to be with me.” Oliver sighed.

Without thinking, Percy reached out and began to button Oliver’s shirt. It not being fully on was bothering him, as most things that were incomplete seemed to bother him. Not to mention Oliver’s chest muscles were much bigger when they were this close up. Percy really didn’t want to look at them.

“You have more muscle than I realized,” Oliver said, looking at Percy’s still naked upper body and seemingly unfazed that Percy was dressing him. Almost like it was a normal occurrence, which Percy would assure anyone who asked that it certainly was not. It wasn’t that uncommon though, as Oliver did get a lot of Quidditch injuries, and Percy didn’t mind helping him when he couldn’t exactly use both his arms.

“I haven’t done anything differently,” Percy said.

“I guess I never noticed before. Hitting the books clearly is a workout.” Oliver snickered.

Percy finished the top bottom and ran his palms over Oliver’s chest to smooth the shirt down as he said, “Done.”

“Thanks.”

Oliver squeezed his shoulder. His hand slid down and rested on Percy’s triceps, and Percy swallowed audibly. He could feel his ears heating, and his chest was surely turning red. Oliver would notice, he was certain. But Oliver was looking only at Percy’s face, as if he was seeing it for the first time.

They stood there a moment longer before Percy turned to his wardrobe, finally managing to pull one his white uniform shirts off the hanger. He felt like a total prat as he slid it on and buttoned it quickly, still facing the wardrobe. Oliver had wandered back to his wardrobe and then back to the space between their bunks.

“Shit.”

“What?” Percy asked, turning around to see Oliver was on the floor looking under his bed.

“Do you see my tie anywhere?”

“Er, let me look.” Percy started for their shared space, planning to look under his own bed.

“No, don’t bother. It’s not here. I forgot it.” Oliver’s voice was tight, and Percy knew he meant last night with Marcus. Why he would’ve needed to take off his tie, Percy didn’t want to think about.

“I have an extra,” Percy offered.

“You’re a lifesaver!” Oliver bounded over to his wardrobe and Percy handed him Bill’s old tie that he kept around. “I’ll get it back to you today, I promise.”

“No rush. I never use my extra tie. I just wanted to have a backup.”

“Right. Thanks, Perce.”

Percy smiled warmly at him. He didn’t explain that he’d saved up his own money to buy the new tie he always wore since his family couldn’t even afford one and the boys all wore hand me downs and duplicates (his mum was very talented at the Gemino spell). Oliver didn’t need to know just how poor he was, even if Oliver’s family wasn’t rich enough to afford him two ties either.


End file.
